Том 57
| image = Bleach Volume 57.png | caption = Cover of | poem = "Scattering twice without even blooming Like flames scatter, beautiful" | releaseJa = 4 Декабря 2012 | isbnJa = 978-4-08-870516-3Volume 57 on Shueisha BOOKS | releaseUS = | isbnUS = | releaseUK = | isbnUK = | chapterJa = 500.Спаситель в глубокой тьме 501.Почувствуй.Страх.Сейчас 502.Опавшая сакура 503.Ударяющий молнией гнев 504.Над молниями 505.Огонь 506.Огонь 2 507.Огонь 3 508.Как в пылающем аду 509.Земля и небеса, обратитесь в пепел | chapterEn = | cover = Byakuya Kuchiki | image2 = | caption2 = }} — пятьдесят седьмой том манги Блич. Bleach All Stars Chapters 500. Спаситель в глубокой тьме Рин сообщает всем о том, что Ичиго идёт к ним. Ичиго же не может выбраться из клетки. Война в Сейрейтее разгорается ещё сильней. Внезапно кто-то разрубает Куилге Опи напополам со спины и приставляет меч к горлу Урахары. Summary : Characters in order of appearance #Rin Tsubokura #Renji Abarai #Unnamed Male Vandenreich #Shunsui Kyōraku #Rukia Kuchiki #Sajin Komamura #Tōshirō Hitsugaya #Ikkaku Madarame #Kenpachi Zaraki #Rangiku Matsumoto #Byakuya Kuchiki #Jūshirō Ukitake #Mayuri Kurotsuchi #Ryūnosuke Yuki #Akon #Ichigo Kurosaki #Jidanbō Ikkanzaka #Hiyosu #Rukia Kuchiki #Kisuke Urahara #Quilge Opie #Yasutora Sado #Orihime Inoue 501.Почувствуй.Страх.Сейчас As Ichigo despairs in the Garganta, Byakuya Kuchiki struggles to shake off the fear induced by Äs Nödt. Summary : Characters in order of appearance #Ichigo Kurosaki #Byakuya Kuchiki #Renji Abarai #Äs Nödt #Zommari Rureaux (flashback) #Rukia Kuchiki 502.Опавшая сакура Byakuya succumbs to Äs Nödt's attacks while Renji and Rukia are defeated. As Byakuya's apparent death is noted, Kenpachi Zaraki confronts Juhabach. Summary : Characters in order of appearance #Byakuya Kuchiki #Äs Nödt #Renji Abarai #Rukia Kuchiki #Unnamed Stern Ritter #Haschwald #Royd Lloyd (using Juhabach's appearance) #Kenpachi Zaraki #Loyd Lloyd #Jerome Guizbatt #Berenice Gabrielli 503. Wrath as a Lightning As Kenpachi attacks Juhabach, Ichigo continues to try and break free of his prison. Yamamoto comes to the aid of Shūhei Hisagi, who is fighting a losing battle against a Stern Ritter. Summary : Characters in order of appearance #Haschwald #Kenpachi Zaraki #Loyd Lloyd #Jerome Guizbatt #Berenice Gabrielli #Royd Lloyd (using Juhabach's appearance) #Ichigo Kurosaki #Byakuya Kuchiki (flashback) #Renji Abarai (flashback) #Rukia Kuchiki (flashback) #Shunsui Kyōraku (flashback) #Tōshirō Hitsugaya (flashback) #Sajin Komamura (flashback) #Shūhei Hisagi #Driscoll Berci #Chōjirō Sasakibe (flashback) #Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto 504. 雷鳴の彼方へ As Yamamoto weathers the attacks of his lieutenant's Bankai from Driscoll, the Captain-Commander recalls the time Sasakibe used his Bankai against him. Summary : Characters in order of appearance #Driscoll Berci #Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto #Chōjirō Sasakibe (flashback) #Shūhei Hisagi 505. The Fire After avenging Sasakibe, Yamamoto goes to fight on the front lines. Summary Characters in order of appearance #Driscoll Berci #Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto #Shūhei Hisagi #Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi #Mayuri Kurotsuchi #Kensei Muguruma #Retsu Unohana #Jūshirō Ukitake #Suì-Fēng #Marechiyo Ōmaeda #Momo Hinamori #Shinji Hirako #Tōshirō Hitsugaya #Rangiku Matsumoto #Unnamed Stern Ritter #Sajin Komamura #Tetsuzaemon Iba #Bambietta Basterbine #Shunsui Kyōraku #Unnamed Male Vandenreich #Royd Lloyd (using Juhabach's appearance) #Kenpachi Zaraki #Haschwald 506. The Fire2 The confrontation between the leaders of the Vandenreich and Gotei 13 continues. Summary Characters in order of appearance #Shunsui Kyōraku #Unnamed Male Vandenreich #Royd Lloyd (using Juhabach's appearance) #Kenpachi Zaraki #Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto #NaNaNa Najahkoop #Stern Ritter #Äs Nödt #Haschwald 507. The Fire3 Yamamoto begins his battle against Juhabach. Summary Characters in order of appearance #Haschwald #Royd Lloyd (using Juhabach's appearance) #Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto #Jūshirō Ukitake #Shunsui Kyōraku #Retsu Unohana #Isane Kotetsu #Unnamed Stern Ritter #Tōshirō Hitsugaya 508. 烈火の如 Captain-Commander Yamamoto continues fighting against Vandenreich leader, Juhabach. Summary Characters in order of appearance #Haschwald #Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto #Royd Lloyd (using Juhabach's appearance) 509. 天地灰尽 Yamamoto's battle against Juhabach comes to an end. Summary Characters in order of appearance #Royd Lloyd (using Juhabach's appearance) #Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto #Zeidritz #Algora #Hubert #Unnamed Stern Ritter (flashback) #Bambietta Basterbine (flashback) #Äs Nödt (flashback) #Unnamed Stern Ritter (flashback) #Ichigo Kurosaki (flashback) References Navigation